But You're Different
by HARD-YAOI-RP
Summary: Ulquiorra has always been invisible. no one approached him but Aizen. but when suddenly, a student named Nnoitra approach him and tells him that he likes him, Ulquiorra regrets saying yes. NnoitraUlquiorra/ GrimmjowUlquiorra. AU/angst/warning: sadistic plot, torture, language. read at your own risk.


**Hi! So this is my first story! If you happen to have any comments about it or ideas, please tell me so. **

…**..**

_"I have forgotten how to feel happy…. No… actually, I have forgotten how to feel anything at all"_

Kids laughing, playing around and some even fighting. Never had one of them looked at him or invited him to play. They didn't fight with him, didn't talk with him, didn't bully him. He never existed there… maybe he should be dead… where his parents are. His parents that he didn't even remember

It was suddenly calm and quiet. All the orphans stopped their wild playing and loud shouting to look at the car that stopped in front of the orphanage. He didn't dare to look though. It was meaningless; especially that no one will adopt him. He was nobody. Trash! His existence was meaningless. No! Everything was meaningless.

Traveling again in his mind, suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his head. He looked at the person and saw strong eyes and a gentle smile. "what's your name?"

Was this man asking him his name?

"Ulquiorra"

The man nodded and went inside. During his stay in this orphanage, this was the first time he sees the other boys look at him. As if he existed… as if he was not nothing… that man… he made him exist. He made him wish that he'd see him again, feel his hand on his head again.

...

"it's an honor that Mr. Aizen himself is coming to adopt a child here. Such a kind act from a great kind man as yourself" Aizen smiled at the manager who continued "I can show you the best-"

"I want Ulquiorra!"

He frowned when he saw the confused expressions the manager had "excuse me sir?"

"Ulquiorra. I said I want to adopt Ulquiorra"

"Lana… do we have a child with that name?" he asked one of the care workers and she cleared her throat

"I'll go check" and she immediately went to the shelves where they keep the files

"never heard such a name" the lady said "I'm sure I know all the kids in here… U… U- U- U- ah! It's truly here" she blushed then laughed "guess the kids here are more than I expect"

"I want that kid" Aizen said again, apparently, he was running out of patience as he watched the lady leave to get the child. "give me the papers that needs to be signed"

"don't you want to see the child?"

Aizen smiled at him coldly "I saw him already. Now, give me the papers to sign"

...

Since that day, and Ulquiorra idolized Aizen, worshipped Aizen. He was the one who made him exist. He was the one who made him a person. Because of Aizen, he was not trash.

Now, he was a young man, a high school student. Things didn't change much. Still he was an invisible man in the school, no one noticed him. Always eager to go home and sit on the dining table with his god, Aizen, the one who created him. He sighed

"boys! Please welcome the new student"

Another student? Another trash. The boy stood there with smug expressions, his blue eyes scanning the students until it landed on Orihime and winked at her making the girl blush. Her friend, Tatsuka, who is always so protective of her growled at him.

He went back to his own land before he heard something move beside him. He looked and saw the new boy sitting beside him "hi!" the other said and he just stared.

Apparently, the blue haired boy didn't get that he didn't want to associate, he extended his hand "name's Grimmjow"

Ulquiorra looked at the hand. Was this kid really talking to him? No one ever, other than Aizen and Gin, spoke to him that he started to think that he's invisible

"can I see your note please?" Grimmjow stated, boredom started to appear on his face and he nodded and gave it to him "Ulquiorra Schiffer" he returned the notebook smirking "now I know your name"

"seems so"

"now, Grimmjow, and uuuh-" Urahara sensei looked at Ulquiorra "what was your name again?

"Ulquiorra" Grimmjow answered for him and he sighed

"please stay quiet you two. Can we return to the lesson now?"

Ulquiorra sighed again. Suddenly a paper fell on his desk. He looked around but no one was indicating whom it was from. He unfolded it

_"will you help me in the next class's exam? ~ Nnoitra"_

Ulquiorra ripped it. So they decided that they know him when they wanted something from him, pathetic

"Is that a love letter?" Grimmjow whispered to in his ear and Ulquiorra glared at him watching as the blue haired boy growled and returned his attention to the teacher.

...

Grimmjow was fuming. This kid… something must have crawled up his ass and died. he didn't say anything the whole time I tried to talk to him.

"Hey" he turned and saw an orange haired kid walking to him

"Hi!"

"I'm Ichigo. Mind if you come to our table at lunch?" Ichigo said smiling "just so you won't search for a place"

Grimmjow shrugged "sure! Let's go then?"

"I'll grab my lunch box from the lockers first" Grimmjow nodded and walked with Ichigo.

"that Ulquiorra Schiffer-"

"who?" Ichigo blinked and Grimmjow cleared his throat

"Ulquiorra. The kid sitting beside me. You know him?"

"uh… to be honest, I never spoke to him" Ichigo answered "but he seems like someone who preferred his own space"

"Dude got a stick hanging up his ass. He wouldn't answer me when I say hi"

"Wow!" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck "he's one of the very smart students. Always high marks an' all. Sometimes people only talk to him to ask him to help them with studying or exams. Nnoitra though seems to think of something else. I think he likes him"

"Nnoitra?" Grimmjow laughed "who names their kid that?"

"If someone will name their son Grimmjow, why not Nnoitra?" Ichigo teased and Grimmjow punched his shoulder

"Shut up, berry" they walked to the cafeteria and Grimmjow noticed that something was out of place "is it always so noisy and crowded?"

"no!" Ichigo walked closer "I think there's a fight" they ran toward the crowd and saw Nnoitra beating the hell out of a student while Ulquiorra stood there watching confused and shocked. Ichigo quickly ran to stop Nnoitra "hey! What gives?"

"THE FUCKED UP DUDE! HE TRIED TO BULLY ULQUIORRA!" he said raising his fist and Ulquiorra ran to him holding his hand

"I'm fine." He said looking at Nnoitra "nothing happened "

"he pushed you to the ground and called you a fuckin' emo fag"

Grimmjow helped the other kid up "go away. If you value your life. Apparently, you bullied someone who has a guardian" the kid ran and Grimmjow sighed then looked at Ichigo and Nnoitra and Ulquiorra

"what do you mean why do I care? You're my friend"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened when Nnoitra said that "friend?"

Ichigo sighed and grabbed Grimmjow's hand toward their table "well, that was intense"

"I don't know." Grimmjow said "it seemed like Ulquiorra was surprised that Nnoitra said that"

"Nnoitra rarely speaks to Ulquiorra. He just watches him from afar" Ichigo smiled when he saw Nnoitra drag Ulquiorra toward his table to sit with him and his brother Tesla. "guess he made his first step" he said smiling and Grimmjow sighed

"I dunno man. I'm new here. But something seems off" he started eating his sandwich looking at Ulquiorra and Nnoitra

Something really, really seems off about Nnoitra.

Ok. This is a prologue to the story. More to come.

Please tell me what you think. Comments are appreciated, ideas are idolized. And I'll consider if you have any wish regarding this story.


End file.
